


linked

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga, Yuuma, and Kaito on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	linked

“Can I have the window seat?” Yuuma asked.

“No,” Ryoga began – Yuuma was sitting in the middle, dammit, or he and Kaito would have to kill each other – but then he made the mistake of looking Yuuma in the eye. Yuuma blinked. His eyes were huge, and round, and full of Yuuma’s delusions, namely that Ryoga wasn’t a shitty, shitty boyfriend. “…fine.”

Yuuma eagerly pressed himself up against the glass to watch the luggage being loaded while Ryoga sat in the middle and Kaito took the aisle seat. There was a brief scuffle between them for the armrest, which ended with them both giving up, pushing the armrest out of the way, and holding hands instead, and then the intercom beeped, signaling takeoff.

The plane rose into the night sky, and Yuuma watched the city below become a network of lights, and Ryoga slumped over onto Kaito’s shoulder, ignoring Kaito’s soft laugh when he did, and let himself fall asleep.

When he woke to the sunrise streaming in through the window, Yuuma’s head was in his lap, and he was snoring, and Kaito’s noce was poking the top of Ryoga’s head. Sometime in the night, Yuuma had grabbed his other hand, so that they formed a kind of human chain.

Their hands were warm.

Ryoga reached out, and slid the window cover down to block out the sun. Then he took Yuuma’s hand again and closed his eyes.


End file.
